User blog:Glitchee123z/Addressing some of the criticisms towards Volume 6
Okay so everyone hates Volume 6, that’s not a secret. But there have been some claims and criticisms made towards the series that I thought I should address, some debunk. Some of these criticisms I actually believed back when I rid the Volume 6 hatewagon for a bit. So let’s start this list off “The Brunswick Arc was filler!” ^^^ This one I generally don’t get. ...what exactly was filler about it? If it were filler, it would have no connection to the main plot whatsoever when it does. Weiss started to question the mission, Qrow was depressed, everyone needed time to process the fact that Salem couldn’t be killed before moving on. The only problem I have is that nobody seemed to doubt the mission, only doing so under the influence of the Apathy, but they were still a nice touch. Oh yeah, it was also an important for Ruby’s Silver Eyes and Ruby herself, because now she got one step closer to activating them willingly. “Yang was prioritizing Blake over Ruby!” ^^^ Now for everyone who believes this, i’m going to quote to you what some jerk said to me when I thought it was true: “Are you just an idiot or do you simply lack the social experience to know that you can actually care for someone else while being in a relationship?” Boom. Mind blown, right? ...but seriously. Guys, just because Yang has feelings for Blake doesn’t mean she’s the only person in the world she now cares about. Hell by that logic, I could say I care about my brother, but nobody else. Just him. If I had a girlfriend, would I only care about her? If that’s not enough to convince you, i’ll just have to refer to the show itself: Volume 6, Chapter 6: Yang responds with concern/worry after hearing Ruby scream. “Ruby!?” she said. Volume 6, Chapter 13: Yang was shown reaching out to Ruby as the Leviathan was about to swallow her up. And before that tried to contact her. Oh, but I guess that means she doesn’t give a single shit, right? Only gay cat girls for Yang! And that’s just a few examples in Volume 6. Need I talk about the rest of the series? If Yang didn’t care about Ruby anymore, would any of the Volume 6 moments I used as examples above have happened? Oh...and there’s another thing I should talk about. “The writers forced Yang and Blake into a relationship for the fans, ruining Monty’s vision!” ^^^ This is actually partially true, but allow me to debunk the parts that are false. Firstly, Miles & Kerry aren’t changing a thing. Monty never wrote the show, he was just an animator. A great animator, but still just an animator. Merry planned everything out from the start up to this very Volume. Secondly, it’s likely Bumblebee was in fact not forced for the fans, but was likely planned from the start, considering how there was scrapped BB material as far back as V2. (Albeit adding in that material would’ve just made the ship forced anyway, but it wasn’t) Thirdly, the ship is not forcing homosexuality on Yang and Blake. If the two have shown to be attracted to boys beforehand, it just means they’re bisexual. In what universe is it possible to switch sexualities without just being bisexual? Not in this one, that’s for sure. Now for the part that’s correct: Bumblebee was still forced. Now I hear you going to say that Weiss helped Yang understand Blake’s reasons for leaving, but the problem is it’s like Yang didn’t have abandonment issues. Blake didn’t JUST leave, she left when Yang risked her life and got an arm severed for her. I’d certainly take that as a kick to the balls for all i’ve done. Yang was talking like Blake just....left. Like it was no big deal, even. Like Raven didn’t leave before Blake. Some abandonment issues, amirite? I believe that Volume 6 should’ve focused on not just getting to Atlas and other character stuff, but also Blake and Yang rebuilding their relationship after the Fall of Beacon, with Yang actually mad at the catgirl early on. “Cordovin was justified and RRAYNBOW should’ve been arrested!” ^^^ Actually, Cordo was fucking crazy. She was the one who brought out the giant mech and tried to murder kids. She was the one who wasted military firepower on kids. If she were sane, she would’ve just sent a couple airships/troops to stop them, not personally pilot a huge robot meant for killing sea monsters, to, once again, TRY AND LITERALLY KILL THEM! That said, RRAYNBOW isn’t entirely blameless here. They still stole military property, and damaged the one thing capable of stopping the Leviathan, thus putting the citizens of Argus in danger. Though admittedly RRAYNBOW is more excusable here, since they needed a way to get into Atlas and I doubt Cordo would’ve listened to them, and them wrecking the mech was more like self-defense, since, AGAIN, she tried to murder them with it. Also, they had no idea Lenny decided that today was a nice day to visit all the wonderful humans in Argus. Now, on the claim that RRAYNBOW should’ve been arrested: I actually agree. Stealing is still stealing and damaging is still damaging. No matter what the reasons, stealing military property, damaging defenses and endangering citizens are still offenses. Hell, Atlas isn’t even like an evil empire or anything. And to further cement Cordo’s insanity, she straight-up lets them go into Argus without ANY sort of consequences. Never mind that they stole a military aircraft and endangered innocent people by destroying the one primary defense. Moving on: All the Adam fight ones This is gonna be a doozy. Firstly, no Adam was not nerfed. In fact, all his opponents were below his skill level. Think back to all the times we’ve seen him fight: Canon Fodder: Everyone knows that canon fodder characters are only there to make the actual characters look cool during fight scenes, (not like there’s anything wrong with that) thus they have low combat skills. The anti-Faunus supremacists, the Atlesian security guards, the AK-130s and some White Fang Grunts (if you could even call that a fight) that were taken by surprise. Fodder characters are weak, and therefore simply dispatching them rather than an actual competent opponent should not make Adam be considered a strong fighter. He just has a cool fighting style. However there is one small issue: The huge spider robot: Yeah, the big four-legged fucker in the Black trailer. Oh wait a minute, I lied. Adam barely fought the thing at all, only a few slashes. And even then those slashes barely did anything to it. The next time he hit the machine was a finishing move with his Moonslice. The damn thing even gave him the advantage by FIRING IT’S LAZOOOOOORR (that meme is incredibly ancient) Oh, and now for the other things Blake and Yang in Volume 3: Wasn’t even a fight, but just Adam ultimately dominating both of them. Yang got the worst of it, being amputated and all. A Creep: Yes, a fuckin’ Creep, which is weak as shit and was brought down with a single slash. Oh yeah, and that other one which got shot, but it didn’t even go after Adam. Both Grimm got insta-killed, and thus it was not a fight. Sienna KHAAAAAAAAAN: Also insta-killed while taken by surprise, and thus did not have her Aura up to block the stab. So you see, all the times we see Adam in action are either when he was fighting those below his skill level, insta-killing them or just curbstomping them without competition. The reason why he showed such Beowolf-level incompetence in Volume 5 was not just bad writing, (though that did play a part) but because Blake and Sun were actually competent fighters and weren’t taken by surprise or in a bad mental/emotional state. Same with Blake and Yang vs Adam in Volume 6, though the mad cow actually put up a bit of a fight in his last battle without getting one-shotted or executing the Raven maneuver, which shows that he’s not hilariously pathetic, Volume 5 was just that poorly written. Secondly.....yes, he actually was poorly written, but not in the combat aspect as I debunked above. I mean he gets branded in his fuckin’ eye and decides to go after his ex for dumping up with him instead of doing the stuff White Fang is supposed to do? Sure, it’s not unreasonable (for him at least) to want to kill traitors to his cause, especially after he got branded like cattle, but they could’ve at least made his desire to kill Blake relate to his hatred towards the SDC. Like, for example, Blake becoming friends with the (former) heiress. Boom, problem solved. Oh well, no use just whining about it now. Thirdly, no. Adam was not killed just for Bumblebee, since his existence really didn’t stand in the way of the ship. He was killed so the story could finally be rid of the pitiful cow, because keeping him alive would be pointless and he would just get boring. Also, he was killed so Blake and Yang could finally move on from that awful part of their lives and be free of the fear that he is still waiting to strike. Oh, and it had to be Blake and Yang to finish him, because....why not??? Out of all the main cast, Adam hurt Blake and Yang the most, so it only felt fitting. The only problem with his death was that he didn’t lose an arm, though I guess that would’ve been too brutal. And lastly, NO. Blake and Yang are not murderers OR hypocrites for killing Adam, because 1: As I said above, keeping him alive beyond all necessity would be a bad move, so simply killing him off was fine. 2: It was self-defense/voluntary manslaughter, because he attacked them and tried to kill them before. Also, Blake even gave him chances to leave, and by refusing he sealed his own fate. If it was murder, they would’ve actually planned to kill him, without remorse afterwards. Addendum: Blake and Yang actually didn’t show remorse after killing Adam, but Blake broke down in tears after doing so, which still shows they’re not cold-hearted and thus does not disprove my point. 3: There was no hypocrisy at all. Adam is a manipulative, obsessive, merciless, racist, moronic, homicidal, abusive criminal terrorist. Oh yeah, and he abandoned his comrades after his embarrassing blunder at Haven, and before that tried to fucking get them killed. Oh, and he later killed them in a tantrum because he was still pissy over what happened at Haven. If Blake and Yang are really hypocrites, they would behave exactly like him. If anything, all they did was finish off a great scumbag after he was already beyond saving, a mercy-kill if you will. The funny thing is that I actually rode this bandwagon. Yes, I know, i’m a moron who can’t think for myself and thus latches on to the shared opinions of others, yadda yadda yadda, I get it. But i’m not doing it now, and that’s all that matters. I will try to view unreasonable criticisms with a grain of salt from here on out. That said, I believe we are done here. Special thanks to everyone on the RWBY Wiki who opened my eyes. Later. Category:Blog posts